


Victor's Rock

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst w/hopeful ending, Coming Out, Rewritten 1x10 scene, Venji - Freeform, benji stayed, comforting!benji, hurt!mia, post-bench kiss, supportive!pilar, the one where benji is there by victor's side, upset!victor, victor is worried that he was outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: When Victor sees Mia crying to Andrew, he immediately finds himself in a panic. Unsure of whether or not Andrew had gone back on his word and told Mia everything, Victor frantically searches for Mia...determined to tell her everything. Instead, he finds the last person he expected to see still sitting outside where he left them. Will Benji be able to offer Victor support as he is hit with anger at all ends?
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Victor's Rock

Victor runs out of the school, eyes darting around for any sign of Mia.

He just saw Mia crying to Andrew...the two of them leaving the dance together. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Did Andrew go back on his word and tell Mia about the conversation that he'd overheard between Victor and Benji?

Did he tell Mia that Victor was gay?

Victor stumbles down the front steps of the school, still running around in search of Mia. Instead of spotting her, his eyes land on a familiar figure...sitting on a nearby bench.

His eyebrows furrow, "Benji?" he calls out, slightly breathless.

Benji turns around, smiling softly at him, "Oh...hey. What are you doing back out here? I thought you went back to the dance..." 

Victor frowns, "Uh...I did. But...have you seen Mia or Andrew?"

Benji shakes his head, "I haven't..."

Victor curses under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

Benji gives him a concerned look, slowly standing up from the bench, "Hey...is everything okay?"

Victor shakes his head, "No...not really."

Benji walks closer, stopping to stand in front of Victor, "What's going on?" he asks softly.

"Earlier in the bathroom...Andrew overheard us talking. And...he promised not to tell anyone about what he heard but, I went back into the dance and Mia was crying to him, and the two of them left together..." Victor rambles out, voice shaking dangerously.

Benji frowns, "Shit...Victor, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful..."

Victor shakes his head, "No, Benji...you have nothing to apologize for...this isn't your fault. It's mine. I should've been honest with Mia sooner but...I was afraid and I-"

Benji walks forward, grabbing Victor's hand, "Hey...look at me."

He slowly looks up to meet Benji's gaze, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay that you were afraid...you care about Mia, a lot. And I'm sure that, even if Andrew did tell her...she'll move past it eventually. She cares about you too." Benji reassures him, giving him a small smile.

Victor sighs, "I really hope so...god, I feel so stupid. I really ruined everything."

Benji shakes his head, walking forward and resting his hand against Victor's cheek...stroking the area softly. 

"You didn't ruin anything, Victor. You made a mistake...you're human. It's all going to be okay." Benji says.

Victor leans in to press his lips against Benji's, his hand snaking around Benji's waist.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against Benji's, "Thank you..." he whispers.

When he hears footsteps behind them he pulls away, eyes widening when he sees Mia and Andrew quickly walking towards the parking lot.

"Mia!" Victor yells, pushing past Benji and running after them.

Mia quickens her pace, and Victor runs faster.

"Mia...please wait!" Victor calls out, letting out a sigh of relief when Mia pauses, turning around to glare at him.

There was no malice or anger in her look...just pain...and sadness.

"What do you want, Victor?" She asks quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

Victor frowns, "Look, Mia...I don't know what Andrew told you but..."

Mia scoffs, "Andrew didn't tell me anything...I saw you, with..." she pauses, looking at the ground, "with Benji."

Victor's eyes widen, his face falling, "Mia, I-"

"And look at that...he's here now, too." She adds, gesturing to Benji who is standing a short distance behind Victor, looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

Mia looks back at Victor, "This entire time...was any of it even real?" she asks, voice breaking.

He frowns when he sees the tears well up in her eyes, a single one falling down her cheek.

Victor nods, "Yes. God, Mia...you're my favorite person..." he pleads, and Mia shakes her head.

"Goodbye, Victor." She whispers, walking away quickly. Andrew follows behind her, turning to shoot him a sympathetic look.

Victor watches helplessly as Mia disappears into the darkness of the night, his eyes welling up with tears.

Benji shifts his weight uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Victor, I-" Benji breathes out, and Victor turns to look at him.

Benji's eyes widen when he realizes Victor is crying, him immediately walking forward and wrapping his arms around him. 

Victor lets out a sob, clinging onto Benji's suit jacket.

"Shhh...hey, it's okay. I've got you." Benji whispers.

Victor hears footsteps, jumping apart from Benji and rubbing at his eyes.

He frowns when he sees Pilar approaching them. 

"She found out...didn't she? That you've been cheating on her." Pilar asks, crossing her arms.

"Pilar...It's not what you think." Victor breathes out, his heart starting to race in his chest.

She cuts him off, "I don't believe you."

Victor flinches at her words.

Benji clears his throat, "I, uh...should probably go."

Pilar shakes her head, "No, you stay. You both work with whoever this B is that you've been cheating with, so you should hear this too."

Benji is silent, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Pilar...you don't understand..." Victor says.

Pilar laughs, "No, I don't think you understand, Vic."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "What?"

"Mom and Dad ripped us out of Texas and moved us here...I lost...all of my friends, my boyfriend broke up with me..." she pauses, eyes filling up with tears, "Mom turned out to be a cheater."

Victor glances over at Benji, who is shooting him a sympathetic look.

"And dad got himself fired. My whole world has been collapsing around me all year..." she continues.

Victor averts his gaze to the ground, frowning.

"But I thought...I still have my brother. Atleast Victor is still Victor. You were the only person I thought I could trust, and now I feel like..." she pauses, looking him up and down, "I don't even know you."

You don't know me, or know any of this situation...Victor thinks to himself.

"Pilar, of course you do." Victor argues.

He sighs, "I've been going through something," he confesses, glancing over at Benji again, "and I want to explain it to you. I need you to give me a chance to do that."

Pilar gives him an unsure look, "What is it?"

"Pilar..." He breathes out, struggling to find the right words to say. He glances over at Benji, reaching over to grab his hand.

Benji gives him a reassuring smile.

Pilar looks between the two of them, raising her eyebrow when she sees their interlocked hands.

"I've been struggling to figure out who I was for awhile now. And...recently, I finally figured it out." He explains, avoiding her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time but...I was afraid. I was afraid and...we already had so much going on that... I didn't want to burden you." He continues.

He slowly looks up to meet her eyes, taking note of the slight confusion in her features.

"Pilar...I'm-" He pauses, taking a deep breath, "I'm gay."

He watches as his sister's face goes through a hundred different unreadable expressions, and finds himself shaking as the silence draws on.

Finally, Pilar speaks up, "You...never cheated on Mia with another girl, did you?"

Victor slowly shakes his head, "No..."

She looks down at his and Benji's interlocked hands, looking over at Benji, "So the person you wrote the letter to...B, was..."

Victor nods, understanding what she is trying to say.

Pilar nods slowly, turning to look at Victor again, who's face is now a mixture of terror and relief.

She walks towards Victor, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Victor lets go of Benji's hand, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Pilar whispers, pulling him closer.

Victor shakes his head, "You didn't know...It's okay. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Pilar pulls away from the hug, smiling softly at him, "That's okay. I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me now."

"So..." Victor breathes out, "Are you okay with it?"

Pilar raises an eyebrow, "Are you kidding? You're mi hermano mayor...of course I am. I love you no matter what." 

Victor lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a tear rolling down his cheek. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He glances over at Benji, who is grinning proudly at him. 

If it weren't for Benji being there, he wasn't sure he would've been able to find the courage to come out to his sister...to say the words out loud.

Benji in that moment had been his rock, and he felt himself fall for him even more.

Pilar turns to look at Benji, a smirk on her face, "So...you're the infamous B..."

Benji laughs, "Yeah...I guess I am."

"So...you like my brother?" She asks.

Benji glances over at Victor, nodding his head, "I do. I have for a long time..."

"Love that. As his protective hermanita...I need to warn you that if you hurt him...I'll hurt you." She threatens, shooting him an intimidating look.

Victor shoots her a glare, "Pilar!" he yells out.

"It's okay, Victor," Benji laughs, turning to look at Pilar, "I respect that. Also...I promise that I would never hurt your brother. He means too much to me."

Pilar smiles, nodding her head, "Great. You've got the Pilar Salazar stamp of approval." 

Victor rolls his eyes fondly, shooting an apologetic look at Benji. 

"So..." Pilar breathes out, face serious again, "Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

Victor nods, "Yeah. I'm ready to, well...as ready as I'll ever be. I'm just worried about how they will take it..."

Pilar stands next to him, grabbing his hand, "I'll be right there by your side, Vic. It's going to be okay."

Victor smiles gratefully at her.

"Plus...if either mom or dad have anything negative to say...I'll kindly remind them of their flaws. Their MANY, MANY flaws." Pilar says firmly.

"So...are you ready to go?" Pilar asks, and Victor nods.

"Yeah...I'll meet you at the car, okay?" 

Pilar nods her head, walking towards the parking lot. She pauses and turns around, waving to Benji, "See you soon, Victor's boyfriend."

Victor shoots her a glare, and Benji laughs.

Once she disappears into the parking lot, Victor turns to look at Benji.

"I'm...so sorry that you had to witness all of that mess." He apologizes, looking down at the ground.

"Don't apologize...I was kind of involved in this situation anyway. Also..." He pauses, walking forward to stand in front of Victor, "I'm so proud of you."

Victor smiles, reaching out to grab Benji's hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you here." 

Benji smiles, "I'm sure you could've. But...I'm glad I got to be here for support."

Victor nods, "Me, too."

Their eyes stay locked, and Benji walks forward, leaning up to press his lips against Victor's. 

After a few seconds, Victor pulls away, resting his forehead against Benji's.

"So...should I still expect a call from you tomorrow?" Benji breathes out.

Victor nods, "Yeah."

Benji smiles, "I'll be looking forward to it. Let me walk you to your car."

Victor grabs Benji's hand, walking in the direction of the parking lot.

There was still a lot more in store for Victor that night, but with Benji by his side, and the support of his sister...he knew that he could do it.

He was ready to let the world know who he was.


End file.
